Smart devices such as smart phones, tablets, and other portable handheld electronic devices have revolutionized the world by connecting individuals to one another instantaneously with the touch of a hand. Smart devices have also enabled applications for different features of the device to be accessible everywhere. Such applications include music, e-mail, text messaging, alarm clocks, compasses, games, notes, GPS, etc.
However, smart devices have certain limitations that conventional non-handheld devices do not have. For example, a user may desire to access multiple applications at a given time. Currently, smart devices may only display one application at a time and do not allow a split screen view, allow for viewing multiple applications at a time, or switching between applications quickly. To switch between multiple applications, the user has to physically operate the device and touch the screen and/or a plurality of buttons to access a first application and then touch the screen or buttons again to access a second application. Unlike the smart device predecessor, laptops or desktop computers each have the ability to allow a user to enable a split screen between two documents or programs, can view multiple documents or programs at the same time, and can switch between multiple documents or programs easily with one click of a mouse.
Thus, there is a need for a smart device capable of switching between at least two applications easily without touching multiple buttons and/or a touch screen.